


The real reason why Gaybriel is alive.

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M, send help, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real reason why Gaybriel is alive.

One day Sam was on his computer googling ghost shit. All of a sudden his laptop dissaperead and sitting where it once was was none other than gaybriel. "What" Sam said. "What?" Gaybe shouted.  
"I thought you were dead what the hell." "Yeah, but God needed me to come back to let Dean know how gay he really is. Also your love was calling to me." "Gaybe no das gay." "Tru." Said the angle. Then they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot.


End file.
